


cariño, malo

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper, Sugar Daddy, Top Yoon Jeonghan, but who knows, what but for the most part, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Jeonghan funded Soonyoung for fun.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. con ganas

**Author's Note:**

> short shitty stuff :D I mean each chap realll short TT.  
> Also posted on another website.

Soonyoung knew exactly what they said. Clients might more or less get attached to you, it happened, but you ought not, to say the least, get attracted to them. It was an unspoken rule. Thus he kept his days stable, his head clear and his legs shut.

Well, not quite, just failed the last one to be honest, but he tried. Technically speaking he would have succeeded if he had kept his brain away from the man while enjoying the feat. He was enjoying it almost entirely but that was because he did not (even a little bit) archive the brain part.

He replaced the whole existence of yesterday's client with that man, his face, his hands, his rhythm, his perfume, his sweet-talk or whatever it was. And it was terrible. He missed that rich tie-and-suit badly, so bad he might excuse himself just to wank the feeling away.

"Soonyoung, your call."

"In a minute."

**_' I'll see you around. '_** he had said, which meant next Monday but last Monday he had not shown up. For the whole week, Soonyoung missed him terribly.

He didn't just lay down and pop his cork for everyone. It was not a free entrance club either. To take a stripteaser home or even touch a finger required what the club called 'financial statement', a load of money to see if it could buy the dancers' consent. Regular rules.

J, as Soonyoung had yet to know his real name, specifically requested him one night. Right after that... Soonyoung fucked up.

_I like your dance. You got a melting smile. I'll treat you drinks, choose some. Wanna fuck in a private room?_

A pathway to his heart was shaken under J's palms. He didn't know what it was that made that night special, he only knew that he had to stop it. He could refuse the next time so as not to get himself stuck.

The problem was he didn't want to... and he had zero self-control.

Well, then J came around for four Mondays in a row. The first time had him in the private room. The other times just gave him compliments and let him be touchy. For a stripper who didn't just _'lay in bed for everyone'_ Soonyoung was excited to say he couldn't wait to get some again. 

And when he had to wait he found it hard not to masturbate.

In short, he got attached. The whole industry would shame him.

Did he care though?

"Oh."

Soonyoung held his breath for a second, checking on his client. He was requested straight to the private room after the show. Usually, he'd say no if he didn't notice his favorites while performing on a stage or he would check on them first, see if they were bearable to be with for a night.

Two highlights in that big soundproof room were a chaise longue for special attendees and a dance stage with all sorts of equipment available, pole, chair, ribbons. Additional convenience included one table and a beverage cupboard. More like a private cozy bar than a private room.

A man sat with his legs crossed. Soonyoung just stood there surprised. 

"Why. Didn't expect me? "

"You didn't come last Monday so I thought... "

Soonyoung looked at his former night's dream in person, in his usual black shirt and black pants. His hair, also black, contrasted his silky smooth face. So pretty. So handsome. His lips soft and his black eyes glittering with some sort of fun. He's fun. He's looking for fun, It was apparent.

"Got caught up in business. Wanna sit? " His long-awaited regular patted the space next to him on the seat. Maybe it was his politeness that's attractive.

then he patted his lap. "or here?"

Maybe it's his confidence.

"Wherever, you choose."

or a look into his political statement, probably pro-choice.

Maybe Soonyoung's a sucker for that.

J liked to pamper, his attention was addictive. He was not demanding but what he lacked in demand he made up in suggestion.

For example, the last time when he went--

**_Pretty lips. Look pretty everywhere_ **first

then _**suck me off, will you?** _ later, with deep eyes pleading and fingers playing with Soonyoung's lips. seems to say _please_ and _I think you want it too_ at the same time. Never agree to suck a dick so fast in his life.

"You look zoned out. Anything's wrong? "

And Soonyoung's get out of the pants and back to the face.

"Oh.. not really. Didn't see you in a crowd..was just surprised"

"I was late. Sort of missed your show, sorry. Upset? "

"No. There will be shows for other days. No worries."

He said, walked further deciding where to sit. On the longue first. Not too fast.

"How are things? "

"Not a lot."

Soonyoung silver bang was gently tucked behind his ears a second later. Drinks already on the table. Pampered.

"I miss you."

There. Soonyoung's inside swayed.

so he blurted out a cute offering softly.

"I'll give you a kiss then."

"Lovely."

Soonyoung leaned in and pecked on the other's lips, sat back holding his smile. With that, he earned raising eyebrows. His regular probably thought he was getting some tongue. Why would Soonyoung do that to his own little heart? 

"Why? Not enough? " Soonyoung asked.

"Nothing," The man smiled. His hand gliding up Soonyoung's leg, left a burnt felt everywhere the touch disappeared. "It's entertaining."

"Well, I _am_ an entertainer."

(Soonyoung's fun, too)

"I see, then keep me entertained, how's that? "

"Okay."

His client's pretty face inched closer, soon his nose was close to his cheek and touched his hair. His lips delivered a whisper. All the while with his hand still rubbing Soonyoung's leg, moving up higher to his upper thigh. Massage it. Smooth like that. Sent a ticklish feeling to the dancer´s feet.

"Tell me stuff, Soonyoung, since I´ve been away, how many have you done it with? Was it fun? rough? tired? How did you like them? Give me ideas or make me jealous."

Soonyoung swallowed to that.

His gaze deepened. It was playful it was flirtatious. It was so him.

"Two or four. Doesn't matter. Thought of you all the ride, all the time."

"Thought of me? "

"No lies."

"Not a good liar. won't doubt." He sat up more straightly, clearly entertained. "Sweet. Let's do something you like."

"Sorry? "

"Shall we go somewhere else? I'll compensate for the last Monday. Maybe get you useless pretty stuffs. Name some."

"You have to contact the manager if you want to take me out. There will be expenses... "

"And do you wanna go? "

Soonyoung did not overthink. He hated reviewing decisions, it made people sad really, the reviewing session. If his instinct pushed the green button, then he went with it.

"Yes."

"Cute. Bankrupt me if you could."

***

A spender. Soonyoung concluded. The man didn't even converse with the manager when he walked out of the club. Just swipe the card like nothing was in there.

"Not a drug dealer Soonyoung," He eyed back at the dancer since he'd been looking strangely while they were walking to the car "Can't blame you though. Have to look out for yourself."

"You're a drug-dealer level rich."

"Don't worry. I'm not bad."

"Really? "

"Now which type of bad guys would tell you that," He giggled "But not bad, at very least not to you."

"just, If you murder me don't drown me in the river."

"How else would I hide the body? "

"I'm going back" Soonyoung turned around. With laughter, the spender of the day pulled his hand. Fingers tangled like kids. Soonyoung only needed a few tugging and a few come'on and even fewer pleases to turn back and follow him.

At that rate, he was getting murdered.

When they reached the car Soonyoung did not have to suppress his surprise. Sure thing he was about to be starred in a sugar daddy movie so that was only reasonable. What did people call this? Racecar? Formular shit, the thing with the openable roof, he's sure.

Blessed be all love novels with expensive cars.

Because it was quite capitalistly sexy in this case. The driver would ride the car and he'd be riding the driver. Probably waking up crying a little if he got dump but whatever. He'd be miserable because of regret if he dared to control himself.

They got into the car. The engine started. Playlist rolled out, some indie songs with a volume so low that Soonyoung couldn't quite catch.


	2. formar de bailar

"Is a hotel okay? "

"Even the backseat is okay. If you don't mind the mess."

"Backseat should be fun. I could eat you out if you fancy, but next time"

If he _fancies_ being rimmed? the fuck is this man?

"Can I ask you something? "

"Depend. Try."

"Do you like the show in general or just come here to kill time."

The question seemed to surprise him but he casually answered,

"Of course, I like the show. You're feeling yourself a lot up there. Kudos for the attitude. Guess you like dancing? "

"Yeah. I like dancing."

"Sweet. It suits you."

"That's all?"

"Well, works can be stressful. Wouldn't be a lie to say it's to kill time," he paused "and I like sex"

"Okay."

"And you?"

"And me?"

"Anything you want to share?"

"I don't know."

This late at night and this horny? Mind blocked. Couldn't get personal. Couldn't get dramatic.

"That's fine. Would you get me something then, please?"

"What is it? "

"There's a little box in the drawer in front of you. My cards are in there."

Soonyoung did as told and found cards half a size of a hand in a minute. He was holding it up, about to hand in.

"It's Jeonghan," The driver said.

"Sorry? "

"My name, it's Jeonghan. Figure you could use it."

He meant in bed. Pretty obvious.

"And that's my card, with my number for personal use. Keep it if you want."

***

_Stay for the night if you will. I ordered breakfast in bed. Haven't you been working hard? treat yourself._

He was at the top level of a random hotel, that was no doubt five-star judged by the furniture and how hella big the room was, looking at the city view below.

Soonyoung was spoiled. He didn't even get his meat touched but felt like he was about to burst.

"Like the view?"

The wide window was crystal clear and below was the nightlife of the city. Red and yellow. Hustling.

"A lot."

"Good," He felt a hand on his shoulders. A little kiss on his cheek, followed by a whisper that brushed his earlobe "Would love you to enjoy the visual while we're at it."

"So it's intentional."

"Will you give me a thank if it is?"

"You can view it first." Soonyoung turned around to meet his partner's eyes, hands traveling down the pants, brushed his excited member.

"Can't say no, can I? "

His voice sweet, his hands guided Soonyoung to go down. The latter was on his knee in a second, unbuttoning the pants.

And the show went according to a convention.

One hand slightly pull the other's hair to urge the action, the other hand leaned against the wall. Supposed he could have a good time viewing the city if he's not busy making intense eye contact with his pleaser.

Encouraging that he's great, that he looked very pretty from there. It went from good to terrific, to take it a little deeper, suck a little more, to an almost brutal pace, to it would feel good to just facefuck and come on his face sometimes, later on.

When the talker stopped, the other was still bobbing up and down.

"Shit, baby, get up."

"What? " Soonyoung almost choked when he was pushed off.

"Stop sucking and get up."

"oh.. okay? "

"I said let's do something you like then almost come down your throat, that's not very responsible, is it? "

" _That_ is something I like"

"Touché. Don't you like something else too? I'd manage if you like that in your mouth more. No big deal."

Soonyoung blinked once.

"Fair enough. Want to feel you."

"Turn around."

He obeyed. Not long before slim hands were placed on his body. The older undressed him quick, a cold wet feeling of lubricant touched his rims a minute later.

Didn't even know where was that from.

But he kept quiet, let a finger pushed inside him bit by bit.

Amid that truly erotic scene, however, Soonyoung tried to converse.

"Why do you like me? "

Cool stuff not to ask during sex. But it could get hot if your partner try.

Jeonghan didn't sound like he was ready to try at all but went along. 

"Why? difficult. Let me think. You're cute. Got some captivating dance moves. Your legs look amazing like this," He moved his finger, twitching to find a spot "One thing for sure, you're having fun thoroughly the last time we get it done. And I enjoy that you enjoy having a cock inside that much. That really is the deal."

"Okay. But outside --ah," He adjusted his position, allowed the slender digit to explore more. "plenty of fishes in the rich family sea to miss one, surely one would date you. Not lurking or being dramatic -fuck there- just wanna know how billionaire get laid."

"Not my cup of tea. They're demanding." He replied plainly.

"I'm demanding, too."

"like what? want to be dicked down? That's not too hard to please."

He matched the shameless words with his finger movement, starting to get brave and content.

Soonyoung meowed.

"Also get tangled up in business. More complicated financial stuff. Don't think about it. Just show me some fun. I already like you lots. Could pay your rent, believe it or not."

Soonyoung was over the cloud being fingered but caught every sentence of what seemed to be a long-term-sex-friend offering.

Which he would hop to it because, well, late-twenty something billionaire offering you a regular fuck with monthly income. If that was not a dream then he'd go shit.

"Why would you pay me that much? "

"Because lust is destructive Soonyoung. Can't you tell that I'm dying? "

Fun fact: So was Soonyoung when Jeonghan inserted two fingers more.


	3. ya sabes como encontrarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the second part of this one in a chat format bc I originally wrote it on a chat fic application and exported it out here so um if anyone wants the interactive chat ver of that shit I'd dropped the link

Soonyoung woke up to breakfast in bed as promised, but quite alone. Like he predicted that after participating in such an upbeat and intimate activity the next day it was most likely and reasonable that one would experience a drop of dopamine followed by a numbness of having to face a new day, science.

Well, in the light, Jeonghan's a big spoon and there was a note on the bedstand.

_morning. text me when you're free. you have my number._

What could Soonyoung say? He liked Jeonghan. But did he like him enough to add the older to a contact list and automatically attach his heart to a 50-50 active bomb? Because who knew what casual talk or mindless interaction could lead? He didn't dare to start what he doubted he could finish.

Did he still need to have the other close so badly then that his lust had met its savior?

Pushed the decision further, he got out of the bed. Legs a little sore from being held up high for so long. He opened the curtain, took in once again the sight of the city from a top-level room. It was much more beautiful than yesterday.

Last night he didn't get the chance to do what the older told him he should. He looked at the view but didn't see shit, just very busy crying from all those fulfilling and sinful words. Up to the point that his partner noticed the city sightseeing ain't a deal no more, plus Soonyoung's visibly trembled legs screamed for help, so Jeonghan cradled him to the bed and finish the deed on the mattress.

It was right there on that bed. On that bed, the faded scent of his clean perfume lingered. And the memories of their naked body touched and clung to each other. Each time he changed the rhythm, he would squeeze Soonyoung's waist, making rosy finger marks. Sweet nothing echoed in his ears. A voice more airly as the other chasing the release, telling him how well he looked. Sexy and unafraid. Just the way he liked. When he did touch the finish line he dragged soonyoung with him. Collapsed right on top of the latter's lean body, then, a while later, managed to wipe him clean.

By that short scenario alone Soonyoung walked back to his bedstand.

Morning was a manipulative bitch, Soonyoung thought as he saved Jeonghan's name on his mobile.

***

"Tired? "

"Kind of."

Joshua offered his best friend a Haagen Dazs bucket, which was so Joshua.

He told his circle of friends about his part-time job that gave him them dollar bills thick and quick. He paid rent and tuition with it. Bought food and drinks. Got clothes and games. Basically everything.

He got scared he would be shamed for it at first and after god-knows how many times he reconsidered, he told Joshua.

All Joshua did that day was offering him french fries and said: "That's cool."

Jihoon who found out a couple of days later commented, "Why, that's a dope performer job."

And so he said he had it pop with customers sometimes. Joshua asked if it was consensual and if he enjoyed it to which Soonyoung answered yes, sure.

His exposed party ended so fast and smooth he wouldn't dare to call it _exposed_ any longer.

Life wasn't packed with friends who understand the business and shared one solid viewpoint, consequently he would get called out occasionally by those that hated his job. But he got Seungkwan, Seungkwan the top debater.

 _"Instead of sticking up your nose into my friend's pants why don't you update your calendar? match your attitude with the year?"_ \- Seungkwan

Soonyoung had been passed that bullshit long enough.

He was only thinking about the future. For example, should he send the message that had been left in drafts for hours? 

For a long time of running this little job, the exact one that wouldn't have been as easy without a good host. Should he invest? Should he step the game and get himself -- let's say -- a benefactor? If the man's down. He seemed to be down. 

"I don't know what you're daydreaming about but very unfortunate you have to wake up to the reality of one more lecture before you're free."

Jihoon mumbled 'what free we'll never be free.'

Soonyoung groaned "I don't want reality."

"So didn't Blanche Dubois and look where she ended up. Dead, man"

"You and your theatre head Seungkwan I hate It."

Assignment in hand, he raised his eyebrows in a perfect expression, like a drama major that he was and responded: "but do I care? "

***

_[interactive link](https://www.readawrite.com/c/4197324d8f84b79277a7d497ae20a17d) _

sy : hi?   
sy : you said i should text when i'm free

  
⭐ : hi there 

  
sy : it's soonyoung by the way...

  
⭐ : I know  
⭐ : sleep tight? 

  
sy : yah  
sy : thanks

  
// read //

// Sunday //

  
⭐ : Getting ready for the stage i think?

  
sy : yeah

  
⭐ : enjoy your show

  
sy : tell me whenever you come around then

  
⭐ : anything special if i do?

  
sy : come see for yourself

  
⭐ : if that's the deal

  
// Sunday //

  
sy : i'll dress fancy that's the special  
sy : I mean  
sy : well  
sy : You don't come often lately

  
⭐ : getting a bit needy, pretty?

  
sy : not pretty enough to spare time? 

  
// read //

  
sy : Just fooling around  
sy : I get it you're busy with whatever it is that you're dealing   
sy : but not drug

  
⭐ : right  
⭐ : I miss you often

  
sy : oh  
sy : thank you? 

  
⭐ : When are you free outside of the weekends

  
sy : Let me check  
sy : tues? thurs? maybe

  
⭐ : can we meet tuesday afternoon 

  
sy : afternoon????

  
⭐ : afternoon baby  
⭐ : with the sun and all that

  
sy : But I'll be around college at that time

  
⭐ : ah shit  
⭐ : well right  
⭐ : you're in college

  
sy : last year tho

  
⭐ : okay  
⭐ : just text me the location  
⭐ : I'll pick you up  
⭐ : sounds good? 

  
sy : what are we doing

  
⭐ : idk  
⭐ : lunch? 

  
sy : okay

  
⭐ : okay

  
// Monday //

  
⭐ : Tell me something

  
sy : Hi  
sy : Idk  
sy : What do you wanna hear? 

  
⭐ : anything  
⭐ : it's boring here

  
sy : I don't know where to start  
sy : um well

  
⭐ : wyd

  
sy : eating pizza

  
⭐ : You like pizza? 

  
sy : It's a dumb choice so I don't have to think  
sy : I eat anything  
sy : what else.. I'm just munching and watching shits on internet

  
⭐ : what kind of shit

  
sy : random video. dance, travelling, mukbangsy : I don't really have anything fun to offer  
sy : like literally

  
⭐ : No problem  
⭐ : So nothing much you're doing atm

  
sy : nah

  
// ⭐ sent a link //  
// ⭐ sent a link //

⭐ : pick some  
⭐ : on me

sy : what's that  
sy : my wifi's slow

⭐ : stuff  
⭐ : sport shoes  
⭐ : legging  
⭐ : good for dancing

sy : and you'll buy them for me?

⭐ : aha

sy : whyyyyy

⭐ : bored  
⭐ : could go shopping tmr too

sy : thank u   
sy : i like u

⭐ : lol  
⭐ : text me when you finish picking and eating

sy : 👌   
sy : do you think we're a bit akward in here  
sy : like texting's hard sometimes

⭐ : a little.. yeah

sy : ;-;

⭐ : ah cute  
⭐ : don't worry soonyoung  
⭐ : it'll get better in time

sy : I finished eating btw

⭐ : yeah?   
⭐ : could send me some pic

sy : what kind of pic 👀

⭐ : depend  
⭐ : what do you want me to see? 

sy : wow are we getting sexy

⭐ : are we? 

sy : can we? 

⭐ : can you?

sy : damn you're a tease

⭐ : treat*

sy : uff seriously?

⭐ : aren't I more like a treat to you?

sy : nope

⭐ : how sad :(

sy : just a little

sy : more like a tease still

⭐ : really?  
⭐ : what are you then

// sy sent a photo //

sy : I'm a guy that sent you a pic of my leftover

⭐ : that's not even a leftover  
⭐ : that's just an empty cardboard

sy : because  
sy : I finished every pieces, every crusts  
sy : I could open a mukbang channel  
sy : it's a warning 

⭐ : try me

sy : ofc  
sy : I did actually

⭐ : wow  
⭐ : neat  
⭐ : I see what you just did

sy : and i like it

⭐ : you're stealing my line  
⭐ : how am I suppose to be romantic if you're this good

sy : don't  
sy : let me be better than you in this one

⭐ : I guess we'll see

// 11.00 //

sy : goodnight jeonghan

// 11.45 //

⭐ : night dear

.


	4. llévame al lugar

"Can I buy your time, pretty? "

When Jeonghan showed up with his stupid rich car Soonyoung didn't know what to do. He knew the older would be there, but to finally saw him in his casual tee and jeans, in broad daylight under the damn sun? And to have him all smiley, dropping pretty words? Not like evening Jeonghan came with a manual.

"Not sure you can afford the price."

yet he played his part very well.

"Would you accept that I pay with something else? "

Soonyoung hit the newcomer with his bag before agreeing to get into the car.

It's not that he didn't like Jeonghan's taste in music, but it sure was a little too dreamy. Since his evening began flawlessly he started to be convinced it was some type of fairy tale bullshit. Perhaps he preferred a dance playlist, too.

Once they sat at the table, that cloudy music in his head faded and was replaced by the careless (unconfirmed but highly likely) billionaire in the day time, laughing with the sun crossed his cheekbones. He made casual comments at dishes, looked typical yet enticing even with food stuffed in his mouth.

Soonyoung had not said a word as to request what he wanted but as traveling through towers of sweets, his pupils betrayed him by dilating endlessly at the feast. The older, to make it all annoyingly perfect, is such a keen observant that anything Soonyoung had stolen a look at appeared afterward on the dining table.

It's a mountain of overpriced shit for Soonyoung, but Jeonghan didn't seem to act as if his financial status was threatened so who was soonyoung to bother?

With all that, the day was nearly impeccable if not for the fact that their way back home seemed like the last ride in a thriller movie.

No matter how hard Soonyoung tried he could never enjoy the scene through the car window. No trees were visible as they were merging into green lines, passing him at an unusual pace.

the radio song unmatched the speed.

"Is there a reason we're going this fast? "

Jeonghan hummed in return. Acting like the junior's question was rhetorical rather than interrogative.

"Jeonghan. Are we being followed?"

"What makes you think we are?"

_What makes you think we are_ he almost mocked that out loud, eyes darted at the wing mirror. If his eyes were working well, there was a black car following--chasing-- them. And they weren't in the main road, in fact, they're heading somewhere on a quite empty street. Which meant anything could happen, without any witness.

"A black car in the ---fuck this, you said you're not a drug dealer"

"Still not."

"I'm losing my mind."

"Don't," He said casually. Far too casual to fit an illegal speed. Soonyoung okayed with fast once in a while but only when it was for dumb teenage fun in a safe space not on the open street when being followed by god knows who.

Jeonghan dumbfuck just offered his palm like those fingers going to fix things.

"I won't hold your hand."

"Why? - fasten the seat belt," Palm still bare and untouched as he urged "Why not? "

"Use two hands on the wheel," Soonyoung replied "And It's too intimate."

"You hold my hands before."

"It's different."

"Does my baby scare of getting too close?

"Can you not do this? "

"Asking if you want to hold my hand?"

"No. Acting like you're in fast and furious."

Partly correct. Jeonghan was fast with most stuff, presently then that his foot was on the accelerator, but hardly furious. Soonyoung would take that furious spot if he's not informed what's going on within one-minute counting from the moment.

"Are you scared of speed?"

"Not especially, but _this_ is uncomfortable"

To Soonyoung surprise, Jeonghan hit the brake pedal. So abrupt that soonyoung felt like his heart was yanked out and landed on the windscreen. His whole body slumped forward but held back immediately by the seatbelt. Jeonghan mumbled a casual apology.

The black car behind stopped. Soonyoung wanted to attack that handsome face but Jeonghan didn't leave him time.

"Just a minute."

He got out of the car, shut the door behind and left soonyoung with nothing but confusion. Looking through the same wing mirror, he saw a man came out of that mysterious car wearing black from head to toe, even sunglasses on. Unrecognisable. 

Shit didn't look amiable.

They talked in a strange manner. No fight involved, no gun, no knife. Only a couple of unfriendly push on the shoulders. A little more exchanges and the man Soonyoung didn't know crossed his arm, sighed heavily then went back into the car.

Within ten minutes Jeonghan got back in their car as well.

Upon seeing Soonyoung puzzled expression he defended himself "I'm not a mafia. That's my old friend he's just stupid. not harmful"

"If you say so," The younger sat back trying to relax

then failed thirty seconds later "How many old, stupid, not harmful friends do you have in total? "

"That's the only one old, stupid, not harmful friend I have."

"That's better."

"But like the old saying, quality over quantity."

"I take my better back"

"You can't take things back like that"

"Yes I can and I just did"

"Your choice. Sorry for the scene. That was unplanned"

Despite having numerous questions Soonyoung didn't open his mouth.

There weren't close enough to have a secret let alone share one.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something." The older tried to read his VIP passenger but couldn't catch any clues, so he rolled the dice around "...or I can take you home,"

Soonyoung was still unreadable. Jeonghan kept testing the water.

"Or you can drive."

Sounded like a generous offer. Too bad Soonypung was trying to reminisce his amazing dining. Driving an expensive car sounded nice but it could wait. He rather be looking off the car window.

"Okay, show me."

"Gladly."

Soonyoung mumbled, "Better be good."

The ride resumed in silence.

***

Gallery. Random streets. Random photos which he later sent it in their chat. The resemblance of those prior hours to date was alarming. Yet he didn't really show Soonyoung anything like he said he would.

Except that finally the car was parked in a parking lot of an approximately 50 levels luxurious condominium.

So this is it. The dancer kept his friends updated about his whereabouts and turned his GPS on. At least if he had to appear on a murder case he would receive justice.

Didn't really think about dying though.

Pretty sure it's about something else.

There was a private elevator and that's how Soonyoung knew it's either another ride or knife. Either way, his body wouldn't be found.

"How's college? "

"Mediocre."

The _ding_ sound popped up and like in every cliche movie he was standing in front of the biggest and dramatic door he'd ever seen in his life.

There was only one room in the level, talking about being spoiled.

And everything happened in a blur. Door opened. Breath Taken. The living room looked like a big play scene. Do people really live in this mega suite? Sit on that hugeass sofa? 

And came the familiar voice.

"I can pay for the rest of your tuition."

Jeonghan said bluntly, the weight of his hand slowly placed on the dancer's shoulder.

Crap. And there it was. It's happening. Soonyoung mind ran faster than jeonghan's fast car. god.

"You want to parent me? " (obviously joked, knowing it ruined the atmosphere)

"Yes, in all ways but appropriate."

"Are you married?"

"Do I look married?"

"No idea. But this is the type of thing men do when they get bored with marriage. Buy a room hid a lover kind of thing"

Well, the room was really hidden.

Jeonghan looked amused "Aren't they shit"

"They are."

"You cute as a button."

"disagree."

"About prettiness? not permitted."

"God quit the pep talk."

He did, surprisingly.

"I'll fund you. come have a lil vacation whenever you want. "

Man sounded as if he had been plotting. Disappeared. Then suddenly showed up asking if Soonyoung wanted to move in his secret place or whatever it is that he's standing on. And so easy, like asking if he wanted to go to a restaurant.

"What's the motivation? "

"Are you interviewing me? " He laughed, mood still light "Alright, I can't go to the club very often recently. Works. but I want to see you. "

Soonyoung didn't know where to involve his emotion in first, that he wanted to see him, or his singsong voice or the fact that that's Jeonghan thought process.

"That's one reason" The room owner added "Another one is because I'm such a pervert"

"And that I can see"

Even with such comments, Jeonghan smiled sweetly. He was using all these charms to cheat his way into the younger's head so the latter would accept to be his, _defined by soonyoung 'personal booty call service'._ Soonyoung read him through in one look but dear god wasn't that charm working.

"Have you done this before? "

"Once"

"Once? "

Surprised by his own tone in the second afterward. Did he expect the answer to be never?

"It's like a week or so and we're both so sick of each other. We didn't have that much of a, you know, chemistry"

Soonyoung hiccuped.

He couldn't know about that, could he?

"We should do probation. What if I bore you within 3 days? "

"Fine by me, no string attached here. The minute you or I think this is fed up we'll go our separate ways."

Soonyoung thought that was logical.

"You will pay my tuition in exchange for sleeping with me? "

"And your rent. Theoretically, yes"

"Do I quit my job? "

"Do I own you? "

"Never."

"Right. I don't have a say in that"

Everything he said sounded decent. However, Soonyoung should take the escaping scene they'd just shared into consideration. He did think of it, a flash of it cut through his mind.

But Jeonghan had glitters and diamonds in his eyes, real shine. Super fun and superfluous. It put the possibility of the guy being involved in anything illegal and bad to the 'care later', if not 'excitement', category.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really? "

"Yes. Okay. Deal. You pay my rent and I'll have sex with you"

A bit unromantic description for Jeonghan's standard but he let it slip all the way out of his brain.

"That's a dream comes true"

Who the fuck said that

"Who the fuck said that? "

"The luckiest man in this room."

Soonyoung gave that reply a C minus through his eyebrows. Wasn't he suppose to be the flirtatious one? What's wrong with Jeonghan? Could he stop throwing those unnecessary compliments?

He got a feeling that it was a sign for something, probably because hands were snaking lightly around his waist now. And there was a cloud in his head. And perfume in his brain.

Before anything though, one should never sign up for something without reading terms and agreements.

"Wait. Do we sign any contract? "

"Yeah," and the proposer's index finger brushed on his own lips, still a little rosy "here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Woahhhhhhh. Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Well, I usually don't write this whole sugar guardian stuff but the convenience seems irresistible at this point and hmmm trying to go out of comfort zone?


	5. lo que pasó

There was a contract.

Turned out Jeonghan made him sit down and rethink it all over. Writing down detailed do's and dont's. Two sets of conditions intersected and they came up with an unbelievably broad kink pool.

"seriously"

"I'm incredibly open-minded"

"too bad I am only slightly ajar"

Jeonghan looked back and forth between Soonyoung and a paper "That's pretty big. Do you need to recheck the definition of ajar? "

"One thing to be clear here." Soonyoung dismissed Jeonghan's comment, altered the topic with his serious tone "I won't put on shows all the time. When we were in the bar I was doing parts of my job. Entertaining, acting sexy and speak, like, whatever words that people wanna hear"

"Lying? "

"unconditional validations, occasional encouragements."

"Lying."

"Call it what you want. What I mean is I can't be the seductive stripper twenty-four-seven. It'd be too tiring."

"Alright."

"Great."

"Cool."

They scanned through each other's documents. Not many things stood out. Ok, okay, pass, agreeable was thrown out on the table.

"Emotional attachment is not recommended unless undeniable. "

"Let's not go there, for the best of us both"

"Unless undeniable?"

"Cliche I know"

"Agreed. To both statements. Just, let's keep our heart to ourselves"

***

Breakfast at Joshua's happened every time they got into slumps, or simply tired of general life problems, or have some big exam or events coming up. The three gathered and started ranting sessions accompanied by a variety of alcohol which usually ended up late and followed by a sleepover. They then came up with a name _Breakfast at Joshua's._ Because Joshua owned the places and he mixed liquor well.

Sooyoung's here to enjoy a stress-free life one last time before he had to bury himself in a pile of journals.

And so, after enough drinks, he told his friends about Jeonghan.

In the first two weeks, he could tell why Jeonghan wanted him near. Sometimes they went all the way and had fun bookmarking where they did it. Sometimes Jeonghan went straight to the bathroom, came out looking like he's transforming into a zombie, and just collapsed on the bed, not exchanging a word.

He naturally matched Jeonghan's daily schedule, which was no schedule at all. It was unpredictable. He's a slow man when he had a tiring day.

But Jeonghan always sends random texts, especially if he's away on weekends. Soonyoung feels like he's getting used to the day with Jeonghan because they weren't frantic, more laid back, probably too laid back.

He didn't tell Jeonghan yet that he was about to go down an academic hill and probably wouldn't be up for booty calls for a while. Fortunately enough his 21th-century-patron disappeared to do his business a week before the college started to attack him as well.

Soonyoung got a room for himself. It's boring without Jeonghan, which was strange because sometimes they didn't interact at all. Perhaps knowing someone was there created a peculiar feeling he only found out that it had been there when it's gone.

"So, you fuck a millionaire."

Seungkwan decided to put his drink down and start an interrogation.

"Well it's..."

Accused, Soonyoung trailed off and decided not to finish the sentence, just looking at his friend hoping they develop telepathy.

"Let me rephrase, you fuck a millionaire?" Seungkwan incited

"ugh yes"

Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. Joshua who was reading kindle (shit he liked to do when he's drunk) stop highlighting the content and looked up

"What does he look like?"

"like an actor."

Seungkwan didn't buy that "Be reasonable. If something happened to you I know which guy I'm going after"

"Okay wait a sec I've got a lot in my phone," Soonyoung defended himself while browsing through a gallery. He took a random pic of Jeonghan sometimes because he let him. They also got a couple of photos taken together "okay here he is"

The two friends both leaned on to look at the stranger they heard of but never seen. Joshua hummed. Seungkwan made the first comment after a quick observation.

"Is that photoshopped? "

"What? no! it's literally a pic from my camera roll. I also have a couple pic" he said, sliding the screen

"He let you take photos? not very reserved? "

"Single, or so he told me"

"Really? "

"you don't believe it, do you? "

"I don't know. just be careful"

"Yeah just don't trust rich people"

"This young man," Joshua smiled, teasing his friend a bit "got first-hand experience"

The experience referred to Seungkwan's boyfriend, they were good together. Just can´t help making a joke out of how Seungkwan said don't trust rich people and go on date the richest boy in town.

Seungkwan hit Joshua. The night continued.

***

"Tired"

The older hadn't come back for almost another week after he went to Joshua's place. It's been so quiet that when that smooth voice came back he practically jumped.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Works?"

"Yeah, but all done for now, just want to get them all out of my mind"

"Tell me stuff"

Jeonghan dropped himself on the sofa, pulled the younger close into a back hug. Soonyoung half sat on his lap.The newcomer planted a chaste kiss on his jawline before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I miss you"

"You always says that"

"It's the truth," he said as if it really was the truth. Soonyoung did not know. Jeonghan's words were just like that and it was difficult to look into it "Did you eat? "

"I ate a lot. Did you? "

"I did. I also brought some for you. Guess we just put it in the fridge then"

"I'm going to be really busy from tomorrow onward preparing for stuff at college, maybe up to months"

"Noted"

"That's it?"

"What you want me to say?"

"Like, you're not getting budget for those months then. fair trade."

Jeonghan laughed softly

"Just do what you gotta do. Text me if you need anything"

"Seriously, there must be something about you right? "

"For example..."

"Something you'd hidden. There's no way you're this easy on everything"

"Need I complicate things?"

"Whatever. It's just that, you're good and you'll be on my top ten list"

"Interesting. This top ten was thinking of asking you for a favor"

"Try"

Jeonghan cleared his throat. Soonyoung got nervous for no reason. 

Maybe this would be the moment Jeonghan wanted him to carry an unknown suitcase to a suspicious place in a foreign country to deliver something and it turned out to be cocaine. And Soonyoung landed in jail. Fun.

Maybe it's a smaller thing like marijuana. Maybe smuggling.

"Would you mind sleeping with me? "

Suprised, Soonyoung turned to look at the older. His nose bumped against Jeonghan's. The older did not bat an eye.

"What do you mean? I've been sleeping with you"

"I mean actual sleep with clothes on."

"Oh" _Right, that existed_ "we've never done that before, have we? "

"Would you be okay starting to do it now? "

Soonyoung didn't know why he hesitated. They always slept on the same bed whenever they had sex, but when Jeonghan's too tired to speak and slept on his own, Soonyoung went to the other room. He simply did not know where to insert himself on Jeonghan's bed if the night didn't start with sex.

The hesitation was there long enough for Jeonghan to pick up the signal

"If you're not satisfied with my service then you can cancel anytime"

He's really back. Those corny jokes were a confirmation.

"Sure, sleepwithme dot com"

"I'm taking a shower. Come and cuddle"

"I'll be there"

He'd been on this mattress before but never had it felt this clam. Maybe because he never took the time to absorb what was around him.

This time he smelled a softener and felt a pajamas sleeve brushed his bare arm (because he wore tank top to sleep)

A breath on his neck, A heartbeat near his back. Both were close and steady.

"What's that" Jeonghan woke up after Soonyoung and came out with wet hair. The younger was already up for a new day and was watching something on TV

"Crime documentary"

"Any graphic content? "

"Nope. I read the trigger warning. They cut out all the disgusting scenes"

Jeonghan sat to that

"Picking up a new distraction? "

"Less fun. I'm researching for college."

"Want me to help? "

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes. When it came to sexy time, he often needed to read between the lines with this man. He talked shits, he talked so much shits.

Jeonghan's hair was still wet. He wore a rather tight black tee with shorts. Nothing in the view said platonic time, it screamed carnal.

"you mean as in relaxing? as in --"

"No, Soonyoung I want to seriously help"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Yeah, get your head out of my pants"

"Look who's talking"

Jeonghan cocked his head

"I'm going to the library tomorrow by the way" Soonyoung continued

"I'm free tomorrow should we go together? I'll drive"

"Great, mister"

He set an alarm clock because no way he could wake up by himself with a current sleeping circle. Below the time was the date.

Two weeks together, two weeks away, one day back together.

Times really flied

It's thirty days with Jeonghan.

A month went by so well he completely forgot that car scene.

And he really shouldn't


	6. helado

Sugar daddy whatsoever was for financial support and fake date fun. Skeptical that academic advisor's on the list. Who was Soonyoung to complain? he had twenty pages analysis waiting at home.

Jeonghan tagged along to the library and though he was not expected to be of any help, he's actually good at the Dewey system. In return, Soonyoung gave the older a lecture about criminology.

He's a good student.

But he put his head down as soon as the lecture's over, a soft voice murmuring,

"Big work"

"Well wouldn't be as big as yours"

Jeonghan's lips formed a sleepy smile "That's your thought because you keep assuming I'm selling drugs"

"As a matter of fact, I _don't_ know what you do"

"You've never asked"

"What you do?"

"Personal businesses" He gave a rather nonchalant reply

"What type of businesses?"

"Lots"

"That's not a proper answer"

"This" Jeonghan pointed at the line on his journal "is also not a proper answer for a problem you point out in the thesis statement"

"It's just a draft!"

"Okay okay. My bad professor"

No Fun. Soonyoung kept staring at his self-assigned student, sending signals of discontentment. Jeonghan picked that up fast but slid it away because his eyelids weren't even fully woke, let alone his brain

"I'll tell you later I promise it's a long boring story"

Convinced that words wouldn't get through Jeonghan effectively at the moment, he gave his seatmate a don't-you-dare-ditch-that stare before returning to the work.

The sluggish man took that opportunity to nap

***

Nearly a day passed when the criminology expert teen stretched "Almost there"

Jeonghan decided he took enough, if not too much, siesta.

Seeing all the academic blood Soonyoung had shredded on his huge assignment, also full of blood, Jeonghan put his hand on one of the younger's shoulders and massaged him, trying to distract him from the blood and gore.

"Got a plan for summer yet? "

"what"

"Summer"

"My brain's blocked"

"Then take a break, kid"

"ice-cream"

He did really need a break, judging from a single noun response.

"You want ice-cream? "

noded

"Alright icy"

Jeonghan sat upright.

Got himself an ice-cream deal sealed, Soonyoung turned back to documents on the table, deciding which ones he's done fucking with and which ones he had to bring back to fuck with a little more.

It felt weird having Jeonghan here, a tiny step closer in his realistic no-adult-content life. It also felt weird because he had just concluded Jeonghan looked cute with a boopable nose when he's asleep. Just randomly dozed off, completely childish, like an eighteen-year-old.

Whatever amount of purity seemed to exude while he slept probably disappeared the minute he woke up though. Despite spending time in silence, Soonyoung felt a gaze so loud and unmoving in the air.

"What's on my face? "

He met drowsy eyes, deep, dark, round.

"nothin"

A little disappointing. Jeonghan in his natural cocky habitat would say prettiness or something. Disappointed, to be honest.

"You're staring at me"

The sleepyhead made a hum sounds in his throat. "sorry? "

Soonyoung took a strong objective one minute analyzing what´s exactly was in the other´s eyes.

And it clicked quickly, not to sound so full of himself but Jeonghan's a breath away from a public display of affection and his body language's not any less obvious the more seconds passed.

"Don't kiss me this is a public library"

raised his eyebrows in a brief surprise then scoot over a little, keeping both a distance and confidence in himself "I hope this is a mutual restraint"

"Library, public. Car, private"

"Cat, purr. Dog, Bark"

Human hit, Soonyoung didn´t say that out loud but made his reply evident by displaying it big time on Jeonghan's chest

"Ugh, what? you're the one playing matching words games."

"don't be a dick, you know exactly what"

***

"I'll have to borrow these boys can you get some snack from the vending machine please I'll die of hunger before any gelato get a taste of my tongue"

Soonyoung couldn't say he pleased with the day's result but it's been productive enough and the library's going to close so there's no point trying to push the limit.

"Sure, see you in the car? "

"Okay"

It was late evening then and Soonyoung's head was clouded with how he would arrange the work, matching the footage of the documentary stuck in his head with its title. Library's light was dim and nobody's at the vending machine. Well, he didn´t know why he checked it, to begin with. Jeonghan sometimes did things in such slow pacing but that was nothing compared to him borrowing tons of books from an electronic machine. The barcode reader told him to try again so many times that the librarian had to come out of the counter to help.

Turning his back to the vending machine he's heading back to the car. The parking lot was behind the building, and the building was huge so he had to walk a bit to get there.

A split second of him taking a step forward, something yanked him from behind and he froze. His arm automatically swung to catch the strange grip and his lips instantly prepared for a scream, but a voice was caught up in his throat when he felt something over his mouth, his arm was pushed hard. He lost balance.

His eyes opened wide, darting around only to see that it's too dark outside and no one's out there to notice this unfortunate event. There should be at least some people roaming around, but all he saw was trees and an empty street far away. Soonyoung usually responded so much faster to a threat, maybe he was numb from sitting too much.

Whatever reason it was, he found himself helpless. Coldness went over his lips and quickly went up to his nose. Before he knew enough to hold the breath he already breathed in whatever it was in the fabric and it made him dizzy as hell.

He knew he was going to faint. Worse, he's not falling on the floor, he's falling into someone's arms

Soonyoung remembered well the clean perfume of his lover's but this one he couldn't recognize.

Oh hell. What about the supreme dark chocolate gelato


	7. Amante por un dia

There was no significant pain except little dizziness when Soonyoung woke up. He blinked a couple more time as he tried to adjust the picture, a white ceiling with an elaborated lamp. The light hit his pupils, and he put up his hand automatically, despite its numbness, to cover his eyes. Surprisingly he could do that just fine, which meant he wasn't being tied up. Still groggy, the young man helped himself up and learned that he was sitting on a sofa, in a room, not an abandoned building, not a lab or anything, just a big white old-fashioned living room. Nothing felt that different from waking up in his own place, only that he had no idea where he was.

A smell of chocolate croissant was sweet in the air, followed by a coffee scent, newly brewed. Soonyoung's eyes immediately darted around the room, white clean, a television in front of him, a table, a stack of book, probably his books. On the left-hand side, a big window veiled by a blue curtain, outside a sky so dark seemed to spread infinitely embroidered with many lights of buildings and cars. He knew it's the same town from the plain view yet felt so far away. On the right-hand side, a white kitchen counter, a plate of croissant and a back of a man that seemed to lost himself in a simple task, making coffee.

Was he dreaming?

If he was dreaming, why was a back of a man seems so real? Another guy in the room was tall, back broad, his milky wrists visible even from behind. A white shirt and pants he wore brought out his skins. He almost shone from all that.

Why was this whole place so damn white? Was this heaven city version? God was he dead?

When he was trying to piece up the information, the mystery solved itself by turning around and beam at him. A smile so bright as if the stranger's trying to be friendly. Had he forget he'd just been anesthetized he would feel better.

Soonyoung could say he was both scared and in awe, a pair of sharp eyes, a sharp nose, a sweet smile that outdid the night light.

Only when the stranger opened the conversation that Soonyoung was snapped back to reality.

"Are you Jeonghan's boyfriend?"

Soonyoung blinked some more. Such a weird, straightforward opening.

"Not exactly.." how could he explain that they're like each other pornhub monthly subscribers except only one of them got the bill.

"But you know him?"

"I do."

"good enough."

"good enough?"

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo" He said as if they were getting to know each other somewhere wholly appropriate, as if he didn't just drug a stranger "Are you hungry? "

"How long have I been here?"

"Not sure, like 4 hours?" Jeon Wonwoo picked up the croissant and walked toward the sofa. Soonyoung got chill running down his body, well yes he should be scared, he didn't know who the fuck was he talking to, and he's still tipsy. Wonwoo, on the other hand, acted like he's a 100% decent man, kind of bullshit "Oh! Also here are your books."

He pointed at books on the table. Soonyoung guessed so.

"Are you his friend? " Or frenemy- this is definitely his frenemy—the old dumb one.

"I'm his ex-fiance."

"Oh"

no shit

***

Wonwoo set a full course of snack on the table. Soonyoung calmed himself down a bit by telling himself it's just a soap opera bullshit.

Of all dangerous things he could think of, he didn't know it would be that much of a deal. It's not like this is an affair issue. Then again, the exes problem ain't that simple. He knew nothing.

"He didn't check the message I've been sending for a week. It's an urgent issue" Wonwoo said, again, like they were friends doing the gossip in the canteen. "I'd let it slide, but it's a financial issue."

How the hell was that related to kidnapping a person, Soonyoung has no idea.

"You do the business together? "

"We do the business against each other"

"Is it.. legal? "

"Of course! " Wonwoo looked at him in astonishment for a brief second then changed into a playful one "But if it wasn't, no one would tell you that"

"Do I have anything to do with this? "

"Man's a type to never listen unless I took his stuff. The last time the only way I could get him in contact was to steal his car."

Soonyoung's eyes widened. What kind of fuckery was that?

Soonyoung didn't respond. He just didn't really know what to say. He's just sleepy and felt out of place. And hungry and just wanted to sleep so bad. No way he'd eat what Wonwoo had offered though. Just basic rule of not accepting food from a stranger, especially the one that kidnapped you. Even though he looked so not dangerous and so friendly. Just safety first.

Silence didn't please Wonwoo, but he took the time to observe the face of the lover of his ex, with a rather peaceful mind. There were reasons why they were just exes and had he left enough feelings with Jeonghan to form a fit of jealousy he wouldn't let their story be just a tale from years ago.

Because he's just not the type to give people up quickly, in many ways.

Wonwoo couldn't read feelings, but he didn't need that much ability to knew what's on Soonyoung mind when it's written all over his face, and finally eased it so to have a more comforting company.

"Don't worry. He's coming."

***

Jeonghan showed up rather upset, and Soonyoung would be lying if he said he was not disappointed that the first thing Jeonghan did was walking straight to Wonwoo.

"I thought we talked."

" _ **You**_ thought we talked," Wonwoo voice didn't sound friendly, his tone shifted drastically from the one he used with Soonyoung. "I told you to withdraw the shares."

"You won't be the biggest shareholder even if I do that."

"I don't care. You let this one go, and I'll let the other one go. A fair trade."

"You know it isn't fair."

"And you know what to do."

Jeonghan sighed. Their straightforward conversation ended with Jeonghan's implied surrender when he looked straight into Wonwoo eyes, it's not anger and not resentment, but something different.

Then he turned his gaze to Soonyoung, and his eyes changed again.

"Hey"

Soonyoung's throat was dried.

"I doubt Ice-cream will fix it."

He shooked his head

"Soonyoung"

"yes?"

"Have you eaten?"

Before Soonyoung got out of that room, he heard his name again from a different voice, deep and secure, surely he picked up the name from Jeonghan. There was an odd thing about Wonwoo that when he said just anything, Soonyoung just needs to turn at him.

The man put a smile on his face.

"Goodnight"

***

Jeonghan told him he's sorry in the hallway and in the elevator and in the car.

Soonyoung grabbed the older's sleeve involuntarily as they walked. Slowly and rather careful, the latter put his palm over the younger's hand. Warmth melted the coldness away as the other's fingers brushed his, Soonyoung understood in a bit later that Jeonghan offered to replace the sleeve with his own hand.

Soonyoung accept it though he realized he didn't really know who this man was.

Relive filled him when he got back to the passenger seat.

***

"I'm really sorry"

"It's fine"

"It's not"

"Well, I saw the car scene, and I still went back with you that night in so it's not entirely your fault."

"He's never like this before"

"You mean your fiance" Soonyoung made sure he knew exactly what 'he' referred to

"ex, so a friend still. It's a long story. "

"I've got time" He waited for the response and when it didn't come he added "It was not my business but since I literally just got kidnap, it is now"

"Fair enough" Jeonghan said but took quite a time before he continued "We were business rivals, our entire lines of family were against each other. He scammed my cousin for a significant cut in business, so I scammed him back, but I went way too far. Frankly, it was good with him, he got soft-heart I even believed we could still be friends if I could resolve it. "

Jeonghan continued "My cousin suggested a soap opera plot claiming that it always works. I deceived him into a relationship. I know it sounds like an asshole rumbling through excuses but other than the money I was honest with him. When I tried to comfort him in his difficult times, that was honest. But what I'd already done so long before that was genuinely selfish, I even sneaked onto his works. What to sign, what to resign, giving the benefit back to my family. I was just thinking that I was getting what he took from my aunt back. When I realized I was in deepshit, I pop a ring out of the pocket, thought at least marriage property would patch up the fracture. At least got us some fresh new start and it'd be fine as long as he didn't find out what happened before."

"But...? "

"He found out before any bells got to ring. He said I could have just walked away and not ruin everything with a proposal it's bullshit. "

"I never think it could accelerate that far, that's how I know I underestimate the family drama. Wonwoo's uncle was powerful. Karma got me by the neck a couple of time. When Wonwoo knew he stepped up to help. That's how I know he's not bad. I'm perfectly safe physically, but while he said no gun on my neck, he got every chance to get onto my nerve."

"Jeonghan that is fuck up."

"I know I'm sorry. I feel bad about it. I was not really mature back then."

"You should say sorry to him."

"You could not guess how many time I've done that."

Soonyoung thought of Wonwoo. He's beautiful, to tell the truth. And there's something so profound and determined in his eyes. The way he looked at Jeonghan

"He would never forgive you."

"He wouldn't. And I understand." Jeonghan tried too hard to keep the bitter off his voice.

Soonyoung felt tense

"Did you love him? "

Time stopped at the magic word. The car went on way faster than it did five minutes ago. Everything passed the window by as a dim, blurry view that's gone before anyone could register what it was.

"Maybe," Jeonghan answered with a voice almost as steady as his ex's "it never going to matter now."

***

They let that sink deep in the ocean of thoughts as the drive continued. Soonyoung looked at the view outside the window car.

Jeonghan had been open with him to some extent. But perhaps that was the most personal thing ever shared between them.

"Soonyoung"

"yes? "

"Are you mad at me too? "

"Why would I? you didn't fake propose me to cover up embezzlement."

a shrug, and a truth "because I'm kind of an asshole."

"You absolutely were. But you are probably quite okay now, ...And the bottom line is we have a particular purpose of being around each other so it's okay."

"And for the fact that I got you in trouble? "

"Wonwoo tried to feed me a croissant."

"He's not a potential threat, just really hate me. Payback. I understand if you feel unsure. Consider me a gameplay. Quit anytime"

"You know If I want to I'd said it already, right?"

"Right," The car went a little bit slower as it got around the curve "Thank you"

***

It'd been so long since the kidnap and nothing really happened. Soonyoung learned that Wonwoo also had a life like everyone else, and only came messing with Jeonghan when he's bored. Also, he made Jeonghan promise to reply to Wonwoo's text. Soonyoung had been more than fine.

Until recently, he started to feel weird about the whole thing. Why was he there on the weekday without any erotic business, just breathing in the same room or passing the yawn around?

Sometimes Soonyoung went out to do some interview on the field and while they shouldn't really have anything to do with each other on days like that Jeonghan would come and pick him up if he called. And ended up in the same exact situation, yawning. Yet he got random gift signed something like thank you for your time.

(Soonyoung made this theory that Jeonghan has a money-spending kink.)

More frequent was a regular day or night out. Was dinner outside counted as a date? Was he Jeonghan's playdate? bit by bit it got on Soonyoung's nerve.

This one-time Jeonghan asked him if he wanted to learn how to shoot just to take a break from his criminology report, convinced that shooting is an activity related to crime.

Soonyoung thought there must be a glitch in his brain. He should just call it quit once and for all. He can just be done with Jeonghan since Wonwoo incident, no more random guy showed up and drugged him and take him to a who knows where. Yet there he was.

Maybe one of the reason is that Jeonghan took care of everything. Literally everything. Economically speaking, what are bills? never knew bills ever since Jeonghan. Gastronomically speaking, only appetite, no hunger. And the sex had been great with an extra r.

"Focus Soonyoung. Don't think about my cock."

"I don't." gritting his teeth, he lied.

"Really? what's in your pants?"

He whined. He did that because he partly knew it went straight to Jeonghan's cerebrum. Jeonghan loved those small voices, making his brain cells stop their functions.

Without provocation, the same soft voice touched his earlobes "I'll take better care of you."

Soonyoung heart almost jumped out. Unfortunately, his blood was nearly all in his dick, and a second after a heartfelt declaration of care, the older smacked his buns, so he didn't have time to create any romantic monologue.

Jeonghan was right; he was thinking about dick.

But also about a hand on his waist, and thinking about how sometimes they held hands unprovoked. It's terrible because he would like to think only about the d. He didn't remember signing up for other things, like grocery shopping, like a cinema, like flower, like shoulder kisses, like

"Hey, are you still with me? "

Jeonghan waved a hand before the younger's eyes. Clearly, he's somewhere else. The latter looked straight into the other's eyes.

Oh man, If he said no emotional attachment so much why did he love to play pretend because that's precisely how people got emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have never added a plot to porn but here we are. I have rough drafts till the end I just never ever have time to edit them and I didn't realize I hadn't updated chap7 in this site while I updated it on another??? omg so sorry TT
> 
> THANK YOU SOOO so so MUCH for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. idk.


End file.
